Shou Lei/Parkton
Falkbeard - Shou Lei/Parkton this is a town in the real world counterpart called Farson. When the Government decided to move its industries further inland a lot of people were not happy and thus decided to engage in communications with the Chinese. The Chinese were estatic and they thought to take full advantage, Offering very handsome rewards for info they were quickly able to turn a small farming town into its newest intel location. Within a few months the Chinese had promised each and every citizen of the town enough money to retire them and one item of their choosing if they could complete one last mission, A small secret bunker under the town. The town, Quickly became apprehensive and protested over and over that it was impossible so close to the plants and bases. One member of the town who was very quiet and did not engage with the Communists as much as everyone else suggested they build a reserve. Fence off a large portion of the fields and grasslands to the east of the town and turn it into a wildlife park to protect the animals. The Enclave were very concerned of this proposal but due to the War and the huge logistical problems caused by moving everything they simply had too much to care about and within a few months the park was completed and the town celebrated. For the park to be built they had to have hundreds of materials and equipment delivered, The Communists thought this was a perfect chance to deliver some materials, equipment, Weapons and many more stuff. The spoils of laborr paid off and the secret bunker was finished weeks before the park was officially opened. It was small enough to keep the construction hidden but big enough to contain a small town underground as it was built into several of the hills and small caves dotted around the town. In fact once they were underground they discovered a large cave System that they were able to use. The town was paid off for their efforts and one night under the cover of darkness strangers appeared at the door of one of the workers and explained they were to be given access to the bunker and it was to be sealed shut. The name of the town is originally called Parkton but due to the opinion of the government etc it was secretly referred to as Shou Lei or "Beasts." ; Q'''UESTS: : Investigate the town - "Travelers and Caravans often tell of how strange the towns members act." Speak with (Important NPC name) - "Realizing the town is in dire state of repair he/she asks for your help in repairing several key parts of the town in exchange for caps and your silence. Investigate the water plant - "Upon getting past the shifty guards at the plant you see that a lot of the equipment is pre war but some new parts and equipment has been added which do not look American" ... many more can be added. : '''Atlas - I enjoyed it, i think we can work with that story. But we need to rationalize and invent some motives behind the Chinese intentions. Maybe we can say that the Chinese wanted the town folk to build the bunker in order to host sleeper cell agents that would be activated during an invasion or perhaps the bunker was meant as a refugee from Chinese escapees from the prisoner of war camps. : : Falkbeard - Basically i had the idea of the bunker containing a group of communists who would live there permanently with no access to the outside world except through various surveillance equipment. That is the reason for the bunker as the chinese can see there is a lot of industrial activity in this region with a military presence and want to keep tabs on it. But your ideas are interesting id be up for discussing the POW idea more